The Beast Within
by fortheloveofhector
Summary: Barbossa is surrounded by his lusty thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Beast Within

**Rating:** M for language and sexual situations

**Pairings:** Barbossa/Elizabeth w/mentions of Barbossa/Tia Dalma, Will/Elizabeth & Barbossa/OC

**Word Count: **1200-ish

**Warnings: **May contain some slight AWE spoilers

**Summary:** Barbossa thinks about women past and considers the future

**Disclaimer:** The Big Cheese knows all, sees all, owns all -- hell, they even own me. I do claim creative rights for Ava and my fetish for Barbossa and Geoffrey.

**A/N:** Not sure if my writing appeals to anyone but it I had alot of fun writing it, so...

The Black Pearl sailed silently along towards the shoreline of Tortuga where the crew would make port to gather much needed supplies for their trip to Singapore. Elizabeth stepped up to the helm where Captain Barbossa was watching the waves pass by. He was lost deep in thought, remembering the night that Tia Dalma brought him back from the dead and the subsequent nights spent at her disposal. "Ya purpose is yet ta be served Hecta" she purred into his ear. He lay on a bed in her shack for nights on end while she administered potions and magic to his recovering body. When he was not yet strong, she fed him and helped him to regain his abilities. Barbossa delighted in the fact that the food no longer turned to ash in his mouth, that the wine was able to quench his thirst but he still longed for the pleasurable company of a woman. For nights he would plead with her, and when that didn't work, he gathered up his strength and pursued her throughout that shack, chasing her from room to room until he caught her. It had been so long since he had been able to release this demon inside of him and he planned on making good use of it now that his life had been restored. Under the moonlight that shown through the cracks in the ceiling, he thought she looked absolutely angelic and ravished her over and over in every way he could think of, gutting her over and over again. Thinking about those nights, it reminded him of just how long it had been since he had been with a woman.

"Care to let me in on your thoughts Captain?" Elizabeth spoke boldly and it startled him. "Ah lass, it's nothin' yer virgin ears should be cursed with". She loved when she caught him off guard. "Captain Barbossa, I hardly think that there is anything you could say or do that would shock me anymore, we've known each other far too long". "Besides, you look like you could use with someone to talk to" Elizabeth cooed in her best sultry voice. "Nay, it be best fer you to just leave well enough alone for now." Barbossa was not about to divulge his innermost thoughts to the girl. There was a sexual tension between the two of them that she denied and he did his best to tame. She was a feisty one though and on nights when she was feeling especially lonely, she would come to him and tease him. Always with that flirty look upon her beautiful face. Elizabeth would never come right out and admit it, but he could see the lust in her eyes. Aye, many a night he thought about Elizabeth, the kiss that they had shared so long ago had left him feeling breathless. He wanted to know what she tasted like, how their bodies would feel together, but there was something holding him back. Barbossa thought about the day that was soon approaching, the day in Singapore when he would reunite her with The Empress, the vessel that Sao Feng had made her Captain of as he lay dying. While Elizabeth was excited about returning to her duties as Captain and looked forward to sailing with her crew again, Barbossa secretly dreaded it; he had gotten used to having her along, she was a much needed breath of fresh air and he would miss that. Almost as if she could read his thoughts, she reached up to give him a chaste peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

Pulling into port, the Captain made way to his cabin. He wasn't ready to feel solid ground beneath his feet just yet, that could wait 'til morn. That night, he dreamt of Elizabeth. The first night in Port Royal when Pintel and Ragetti brought her aboard. She was feisty, something that was rare among women, but a trait that ran rampant in young girls. Cut to that night in the voodoo shack, the look of bewilderment on her face as he descended those stairs, apple in hand. She was so distraught with grief and he wanted to take her right there, would have had her fiancé not been present. He dreamt of chasing her around the Pearl and through his cabin, ravaging her in much the same way he had done with Tia Dalma. His final thought was of her walking away from him towards her ship, "Lizbeth" he whispered, but found that she could not hear him and just like that she and the ship vanished. When he woke in the morning his dreams haunted his thoughts like a ghost ship.

A drink, that's what he needed to clear his mind. Didn't like feeling like this. He was a pirate for fuck's sake, not some pansy boy. He was pretty sure that when Tia had resurrected him from the dead, a little bit of his evil nature had been lost. Probably by her doing. "Hecta, it not be good for ya to be killin' every ting in sight, ya not evil, yet ya act like the devil 'imself sometimes" she used to say. Nothing he could do about that right now, he was just glad to be alive. As he entered the tavern, he found some of his crew and joined them at their table, ordering the wench across the room to bring him some rum. In it's sweetness, he found consolation. Some point after his third or maybe it was his fifth drink, he noticed a young brunette standing just inside the door of the tavern. When he caught her eye, she turned her head down, caught in an awkward moment. Several moments later when she glanced in his direction again, she realized that he was still watching her. She flashed him a quick grin and made her way out the door. At twenty five years of age, Ava knew better than to get mixed up with Pirates, but she couldn't help but be taken in by the sight of him. Sure he was old enough to be her father, but he was handsome, weathered and worn. She liked to imagine herself with an older, more experienced man. Not that any of her gentlemen callers ever acted like an older, experienced man. Through with that she was, she had had enough of childish games and was ready to find someone who would make her happy, even just for a little while. So why then, when she saw him excuse himself from his tablemates and make his way over to her, did she wonder if she was doing the right thing by flirting with him.


	2. Taming the Beast

**Title:** The Beast Within

**Rating:** NC17 for all sorts of naughty things

**Pairings:** Barbossa/OC

**Word Count: **2416

**Summary:** Ava could not believe that this pirate who was so feared among men was now standing in front of her pleading with his eyes asking to be taken care of.

**Disclaimer:** The Big Cheese knows all, sees all, owns all -- hell, they even own me. I do claim creative rights for Ava and my fetish for Barbossa and Geoffrey.

"Ya lookin' fer some company missy?" he asked as he strolled up beside her outside of the tavern.. She eyed him warily, Captain Hector Barbossa, others who made port here told tales of him. It was said that he was one of the fiercest pirates to ever set sail, but here, the man standing before her looked tired and lonely. Ava nodded and let him lead her out of the tavern and up to a shack that he kept here in Tortuga.

She would remember this moment the same as Barbossa would. As if they were in a parallel universe. Barbossa looked her over with a coy smile and to the surprise of them both, said, "the sea is a harsh mistress and I find meself needin' to be properly cared for. Would you be willin' to accommodate me requests?" Ava could not believe that this pirate who was so feared among men was now standing in front of her with pleading eyes asking to be taken care of. Before she could respond, he added, "I promise to give ye fair compensation for yer trouble". How could she refuse, "oh Cap'n, don't worry, ye just relax and I'll take good care of you." She led him to an oversized chair by the window and as he sat she propped his feet up on the bed. Ava left the Captain to his thoughts as she ran to draw him a bath. When she returned, he was all but unconscious from exhaustion. Carefully she began to undress him, removing his boots and giving each foot a quick but gentle massage as she removed his stockings. Next she worked off his jacket, vest and shirts, taking great care with his pistol and other weaponry. As his last shirt came off Ava delicately traced several of his more prominent scars with her fingers. The sensation of what felt like feathers dancing on his skin was more than enough to rouse the Captain from his nap. As he rose from the chair, he made to unfasten the button on his britches but Ava gently pushed his hand out of the way and with a single movement had stripped him of his last article of clothing, save his hat. With a quick step and kick Barbossa was completely void of his britches and as he made his way to the waiting bath, Ava playfully snatched his hat from his head and tossed it to the bed.

Clumsily, he stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the inviting water, letting a slight growl escape from his throat. "Damn" he thought, it had been ages since his last proper bath and it felt good for his weathered body to be immersed in the calm water. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the ledge of the tub as Ava knelt over him. The water rippled as she submerged a sponge in the tub and let it absorb as much liquid as possible, then rang it out over his head. She repeated this several times, only stopping to admire the sopping wet Captain in front of her and the droplets that fell from his body. Delicately she began to soap him up, running her hands and the sponge over his neck, shoulders and arms. His back she scrubbed and massaged until all of his tensions seemed to vanish. As she moved the sponge over his chest and belly, he reveled in the touch of her soft hands and the pleasure it sent coursing through him. When she reached his hips, he arched his back ever so slightly and let out a slow gasp. She took extra care with this sensitive area, making a mental note of it for later use. Ava wondered, almost aloud, how long it had been since the Captain had been properly cared for by a woman. By the looks of it, it had been quite some time. She reached in to wash his inner thighs and he grabbed her by the wrist, "never ye mind that… fer now" he said with an evil look in his eye. Taken aback, she moved on to his legs, admiring the muscles and trying to work the kinks out of them, then moved on to soap up his feet, taking care not to tickle him as she scrubbed. It was no use though and when the sponge hit his sole, he jerked back momentarily, his face giving a frightened smile and then let her resume washing him. His weaknesses and needs were coming out, with no control, and he was not pleased.

Stepping out of the bath, he let Ava towel off his dripping body. When she reached his chest he cupped her chin in his rough hands and kissed her hard on the lips. A little payment for the care she had taken with him. Barbossa wrapped himself in a blanket and lie down on the bed motioning for her to join him. She snuggled down next to him resting her head on his chest, her fingers gently entangling themselves in his graying mass of hair. As his breathing grew steady, she didn't even need to look, she already knew that he was fast asleep. For several hours she watched him sleep, peaceful as a baby. She tried to imagine if he looked this way out at sea or if his slumber was often interrupted with shots from a cannon. This was a side of Hector Barbossa that she could never have thought existed. She knew that he relinquished little control over anything and the fact that he had exposed himself to her flattered her.

Upon awakening, he found that Ava had a small feast waiting for him. The finest meats, breads, wine and of course apples were set out on the wood table across the room. As he propped himself up on the pillows Ava brought over a tray and placed it on his lap. She took great joy in cutting his food and feeding him, watching his heart warm and his belly fill. Barbossa grinned madly as if he hadn't eaten in ages and it delighted her to be able to satiate him. Not much conversation was had; she didn't want to interrupt the Captain, besides she knew actions were speaking louder than any words ever could. Confidence building, she picked up one of the shiny green apples and bit into it, which made Barbossa's blue eyes light up like a summer's afternoon and his mouth open in silent adoration. The sight of her sweet lips suckling the juices from that apple was more than he could bare. Removing the tray from its place, he grabbed Ava from where she sat and brought her on top of him. When she took another bite from the apple he kissed her mouth hungrily, making her moan with anticipation. Quickly he lifted the clothing from her body, devouring her naked skin as it was revealed. "Ye've been teasin' me since I first laid eyes on ye in the tavern and now I'll be havin ye proper." Ava allowed him to pull her close, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her mouth again and tasting the juices from the apple made him even crazier with desire. Placing hot kisses over her jaw, he moved quickly and took hold of her sensitive ear lobe alternating sucking and biting, his teeth almost piercing her skin. She moaned and he smiled devilishly. Not wanting to stall the moment, his mouth moved down over her collarbone and Ava let out a cry unlike any other he had ever heard. He delighted in the fact that he hadn't lost his touch for making a woman feel pleasure. Focusing intently on Ava's neck, he let her guide him, throwing her head back to give him free reign over the entire area, he licked and sucked, making her bosom swell each time his tongue hit just the right spot, his forked beard leaving little marks against her delicate skin.

Relaxing his hold on her, she took advantage of the moment to repay him for his kisses. She tasted the salty skin on his neck and made note that his heart beat a little faster. It was during this moment that Ava remembered his sensitivities from earlier and formed a quick, devious plan in her mind. Grabbing a sash from the pile of Barbossa's clothes left on the chair, she took hold of his wrists and tied them to the bedpost. "Ye'r mad girl, what's in your head?" "Quiet my Cap'n" Ava whispered, "I plan on takin' good care of you". She found his bandana nearby and fashioned it into a blindfold, tying it around his head making sure that he couldn't see what was going on. "Now just lie still". Ava slowly began her descent on the Captain, making sure to take care in finding his delights and his dislikes. Although she could bet that this wasn't a situation he was used to and she knew that he could escape his bonds at any time, she could tell that the sheer thought of being bound helpless was making him horny. She kissed him hard on the mouth, allowing her tongue to tease his lips. Moving ever so slowly, she found her way to his left ear and he tensed a bit beneath her, running her tongue up and down it got her rewarded with a slight gasp. But it was when she moved to the skin below his ear that she received a moan. As her lips and tongue caressed, he begged her not to stop, which in turn got him several nibbles. She allowed her hands to explore the rest of his body while she teased his neck. Soft caresses fell on his collarbone, down to his chest and his nipples. Soon her mouth followed which made his body shudder with pleasure. He arched his back so much when her tongue hit his stomach that she nearly fell from her position on the bed. Barbossa let out an uneasy laugh. Remembering his earlier reaction to her touch at his hips she smiled wickedly and even though he could not see what was happening, he knew what she was thinking. "Oh shit," Barbossa thought to himself, "missy, I'm warning ye, if you so much as…" "A bit tetchy are we Cap'n," she cut off his protest "especially," Ava dug her fingernails into the sensitive tissue of his hips, "here" and he howled. "Wretched wench, stop or I'll..." he started to threaten. "Oh, so I've found out the secret on how to tame one of the most feared Pirates on the seas", her fingers were now mercilessly dancing around his hips and thighs, she could feel the warmth from his crotch grow from a dull heat to a full fledged fire. She herself was becoming extremely excited by the control she had over this man. Alternating between soft touches, deep scratches and quick flicks of the tongue, she delighted in making him squirm. The beast was human after all, and deliciously ticklish. His laugh was absolutely maniacal, deep and throaty, and she couldn't help but continue with the torture for just a while more.

Feeling pleased with herself, she decided to move on from his sensitive mid section. But just as she shifted Barbossa broke free from his restraints and pounced on her. "I tried to give ye fair warning" he said as he twisted and pushed her body down so she was resting beneath him. Barbossa wasted no time, he was horny and could feel his release welling up inside him, but he did want to punish her just for a little while. His hot mouth made quick movements from her mouth, down her chin and neck to her breasts. Her pert nipples were ready for him to devour and she groaned when he took one between his teeth and let his tongue roll over it. Moving to the other breast he repeated the flicking motion with that nipple and enjoyed the response such action received. He let his mouth wander, leaving a trail of wet kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. He grasped her legs, from underneath, one with each arm and with a single movement pulled her to the edge of the bed as he kneeled to the floor. The first flick of his tongue between her legs was enough to make her body jump. Barbossa laughed, he would take great pleasure in what he was about to do to this young woman. With the expertise of an older man he began to do things that she didn't even think were possible. "Oh Cap'n" Ava exclaimed over and over. As his tongue slipped in, over and around he watched her with excitement in his eyes. He seemed to know just the right amount of pressure to apply at the exact time and spot to drive her to the brink of insanity, yet not enough to push her over the edge. When she arched her hips up as if she were about to break, he would stop and make her relax. Then as she lie there panting, begging for more he would begin probing with his tongue again. Every once in awhile allowing a finger to slip inside of her while his tongue was busy with other things. Ava swore the teasing seemed to go on forever, "well, miss, have you learned your lesson about why ye shouldn't be teasin' an old man?" Ava could not find her voice and simply nodded in agreement. "That's a good girl" and with that, Barbossa's tongue was delving back into her velvet folds, lapping at her most sensitive spot over and over, harder and harder until her entire body was overcome in a wave of ecstasy. Allowing her only a moment to catch her breath, he flipped her over on her belly and within seconds, his cock was inside of her. Thrusting deeper and deeper. He let his hands wander her body, using his fingernails to send shivers coursing throughout her. All too soon he felt his release building up inside him and with a final thrust he was spent, falling away from Ava and onto the bed. She curled up next to him, gazing at the satisfaction in his eyes and knew that she alone would be the one he would return to whenever his inner beast needed nurturing.


End file.
